


因为我爱你

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>脑补的All Our Yesterdays（3x23）后续，当然是Spock没有把妹为前提的后续</p>
            </blockquote>





	因为我爱你

大概几天前Kirk舰长就察觉到了他的船员间存在着某种不太和谐的气氛，如果要把这件事说的更具体一点的话，那就是他的大副和CMO从Sarpeidon回来以后就一直处于这种相当微妙的气氛里。  
倒不是说他们两人之间原本的气氛有多么好，不过起码不是现在的这种“气氛”，但原本乐于互相嘲讽的两人——不管Spock是不是愿意承认——现在甚至都不愿意在工作以外的情况下待在同一个空间哪怕一分钟了，这并不寻常。  
Kirk倒是并不烦恼，虽然他不知道他的两个好友在Sarpeidon的冰河世纪究竟发生了什么，但是他其实还挺享受现在这种“气氛”的，毕竟在医疗舱门外一面纠结着什么一面原地打转的瓦肯人可不是随时都见到的，更别提现在他们两人不愿意待在一起，所以只要和Spock一起吃饭，他就不用再像兔子一样吃那些树叶了。  
McCoy医生可就不这么认为了。  
作为主角之一，McCoy和在医疗舱门口转悠的瓦肯人一样，他也是相当纠结的，在经历过Sarpeidon上的事情后，McCoy实在有些不知道要怎么面对Spock，与其每次见面都会尴尬，不如就这么躲着Spock比较好。  
Kirk在发现两人间气氛不对的第一时间就问过McCoy在Sarpeidon上发生的事情，回答他的只有McCoy绷着脸离去的背景，至于那个瓦肯人，Kirk就没指望能从他嘴里撬出什么秘密来过。Kirk问不出来，当事人McCoy自然是知道的，事实真相比起舰上广为流传的大副在Sarpeidon上殴打了CMO和CMO拿大副试新药更劲爆。  
不仅相当劲爆还非常黏糊，冒着粉红泡泡的那种黏糊。  
回到冰河世纪后不久McCoy就被寒风击倒了，之后他断断续续醒过几次，尽管仍然迷迷糊糊，不过他还是知道自己似乎已经在一个洞穴中，McCoy对已经不再寒冷的环境松了一口气，他隐约感觉自己被一种热源包围，那热源虽然不比地球人的体温来的温暖，但对于仍然处于寒冷状态下的McCoy来说却已绰绰有余。起初McCoy并没有意识到那热源是什么，直到他又一次醒来，这次他听到了身后有人在嘶吼，“滚开！他是我的！”  
争吵过后洞穴回归寂静，感到自己被更紧地拥在怀中，他这才意识到那热源其实是体温，“睡吧Ashayam，睡吧，你会好起来的。”  
哦，该死！  
McCoy想要说些什么，可最终他还是抵不过自我修复的身体，又一次睡了过去。  
再次醒来以后，Spock已经离开了McCoy暂时躺着的床铺，他坐在离床不远的地方紧紧盯着恢复归来的McCoy，就好像他只要稍微移开眼睛McCoy就会就此消失一般。  
恢复过来后，Spock和McCoy在Zarabeth的帮助下再次化险为夷成功回到了他们的时代，只是他们谁都没提之前发生过的事，回到Enterprise后，感到尴尬的两人间自然而然形成了一种微妙的气氛。  
看着当天的任务简报，McCoy叹了口气，从Sarpeidon回来至今不光只有他躲着Spock，其实Spock也在躲着他，任务回来后，如果医疗舱只有McCoy医生这一个选择，那Spock宁可不接受检查。  
这难道就符合逻辑了吗？McCoy无奈地摇了摇头，拿起医用三录仪向Spock的舱房走去。他们得谈谈，不管结果怎样，这种气氛不能再持续下去了。  
正如McCoy预想的那般Spock并没有给他开门，于是McCoy只能无奈使用医疗覆盖码打开了门。  
“你不能因为尴尬就不来检查！”  
“瓦肯人不尴尬，医生。”  
McCoy毫不在意地大声哼了一声，换来Spock的一记挑眉，“你就装吧，你难道就没想过那些星球上有什么新型病毒能融掉你装满逻辑的脑袋吗？”  
“预想不会发生的情况是不合逻辑的。”  
McCoy用仿佛在说“我就是这么不合逻辑”的眼神白了Spock一眼，收起了三录仪，“恭喜你，暂时还没染上新型外星蠕虫。”  
“既然那你已经完成了检查，希望你能离开，医生。”  
“我们得谈谈。”  
“没有什么好谈的。”  
“我们不能再这样下去了Spock，你想逃避到什么时候？”  
“我并没有逃避。”  
“你一向对我不诚恳Spock，你以为我不记得Sarpeidon上发生了什么吗？你以为我不知道Ashayam是什么意思吗？”  
Spock僵硬了，“我的祖先是好战的野蛮人，在冰河世纪我无法感受到逻辑，但从任何意义上我都已回到现实。”  
“但那确实发生过。”  
“如果你觉得受到了冒犯……”  
“你这个愚蠢的绿血哥布林！”McCoy打断了Spock的话，用力将他推向了最近的墙壁，然后抬头恶狠狠地吻住了仍然浑身僵硬的Spock。  
最初的惊讶过后，回过神来的Spock加深了这个吻，一吻过后他握上McCoy的手完成了一个瓦肯吻，“医生，我能问一下这是为什么吗？”  
“叫我Leonard，不然休想听到任何答案。”  
看着McCoy坚定的眼神，Spock妥协了，“Leonard。”  
“因为我爱你啊，不然这还能是为什么，你的逻辑难道没有告诉你吗？”  
“通过最近这段时间的情况，我以为你并不想接受我。”  
“要等你开窍果然是不可能的。”  
“我并不这么认为，Ashayam。”Spock握紧McCoy的双手，低下头吻住了McCoy。

-END-


End file.
